Dad Becomes Him
by fuuko no miko
Summary: Tygra fears no one or no thing...except the thought of children. His own.
1. Chapter 1

Dad Becomes Him

by Fuuko no Miko

1/2/2012

_Author notes:_

_This one's for you, Bronwynn._

_Yes, thank you for the idea! Just thinking about how I was going to go about it made me laugh so hard I'm sure even the bugs here think I'm nuts._

_I can totally relate, mostly because I've been in their shoes and I also work in healthcare. I used to deliver babies with one hand tied behind my back._

_Just kidding about the hand tying behind the back. Goodness knows you cannot deliver babies that way. Or that you're supposed to._

_Hints of smut and what-not. Lots of WAFF (Warm and fuzzy feelings). Little OOC (maybe lots of OOC more from some than others, actually) behavior from everyone since this was intended to be a light hearted tale (sure we've heard that one before). To quote my favorite incarnation of the Joker, "Why so serious?"_

_The Thundercats and all of its characters are NOT mine. But some supporting characters that my cerebrum made up are._

* * *

It had been the longest three weeks of his life. It already felt like an eternity just traveling to Astera, and the journey back felt even longer. He had lost a straw drawing (which he still thought had been rigged from the start) and got the short end of the deal, thus the journey to the far away land to establish diplomatic ties with the mountain-dwelling siberian cats. It would have been more tolerable if he at least had a scenic route, but such was not the case. He had to pass through 3 days of sandy dune, 4 days of bitter cold arctic wasteland and 2 more days of barren nothing to get there. His only consolation was that he wasn't alone in his journey to the remote mountain kingdom.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up, Bengali."

"Why couldn't they let us use the Thundertank?" the younger tiger wailed, pulling his boot and emptying it of icy rocks. They were on steeds but sitting on them for hours on end left their behinds sore so from time to time they set out on foot.

"First of all, you're going to have to sedate Panthro and tie him up in chains for a good month before you can even touch his baby." the older tiger said. "Plus, the tank is too heavy for those icy planes we just passed. We'd otherwise sink to the bottom of the river."

"I can't wait to go home." the white tiger grumbled. He got the short end of the stick too and had ended up in this assignment with the tiger prince. That was his consolation though, at least, since Tygra was at least entertaining especially when he got all snarky. Had Bengali ended up with someone boring he would have probably stabbed himself in the eye repeatedly.

"Me too, kiddo." Tygra agreed. He spoke to his comrade as though he was a kid, even if he was only a year or two younger than Lion-O. He felt like a mentor to him in more ways than one, as he did with WilyKat. The younger ones seemed to develop more of a bond with him than Lion-O, but he figured it was because he was older and acted more maturely.

For the most part.

By the 21st day, the two tigers stood at the peak of Mount Claudus, the one last mountain they had to cross to get home. From the very peak of the mountain named after the late king, they could view New Thundera in all its' splendor. They still had ways to go for the kingdom to be restored to its former glory, but they are getting there. Tygra couldn't be prouder of his brother and all they've accomplished in a relatively short time. It took a lot of arguing, bickering and at times physical aggression, but they're headed the right direction.

"I hope Pumyra hasn't ditched me yet." Bengali joked as they made their way down the mountain. "I hear that out of sight is out of mind."

Tygra smiled at the younger cat. He's yet to learn a thing or two about relationships. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." he quoted something he read in a book years ago.

"Among other things."

That drew a laugh out of Tygra. Bengali had hit that one right on the head. Absence not only made the heart grow fonder, but makes the loins grow antsier.

Especially when you have a beautiful spouse waiting for you, one who he considered an equal to himself when it came to carnal pursuits, if not greater.

The first thing Tygra did after their battle ended with Mumm-Ra was to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

He was bruised, battered and bleeding when he did. He had feared he was going to be at death's door and pass to the afterlife without letting her know how important she was to him. So significant that he didn't want to die not having given her the ultimate proof of his love and devotion. So with a makeshift ring he had one of the kittens make for him from a sliver of copper wire, he proposed to her.

He swore he had never seen her cry that hard. Literally.

She was sobbing and mumbling so uncharacteristically that for a second there he thought she was going to reject him and say it was just a fling he misunderstood and that she actually wanted to be queen of Thundera.

When she smothered him with a kiss that just about choked him to death, he knew that she meant yes.

That was two years ago of course. The minute they set foot on the spot that was to be New Thundera he had grabbed the first clergy he could get a hold of to legally pronounce them married. There was no fancy aisle to walk down on, no grand ceremonies or elaborate banquets to mark the occasion. Just a bunch of Thundercats and a few new allies, toasting the new bride and groom and getting intoxicated until the wee hours of the morning. There was nothing extravagant about it, but he considered it the most beautiful day of his existence.

The honeymoon phase, however, proved to be trickier. It took a lot of both their craftiness to sneak in a few private moments while they rebuilt Thundera. Sure they dabbled in a few things here and there before they got officially hitched, but a lot of the times they were in the woods and could get away with certain things. Now that they were technically husband and wife and can officially get away with more explicit intimacies, they didn't exactly have the place to do it in. Until they had their own little private shack built, they had to sneak out whenever one of them got a little frisky. That was no easy feat either, since Tygra was eherm, frisky all the time, to put it lightly. One look, one smile, one wink from his wife makes him want tackle her then and there and show her things her own imagination couldn't even make up. Lion-O was no particular help either. He always seemed to be on the tiger's hiney all the time, asking for his opinion on where to build what. He's pretty damn sure his brother didn't do it on purpose just to annoy him, but sometimes he wondered. Especially one time when Cheetara and him were getting intimate behind a gigantic tree and the lion just happened to mosey on over and ask him for the infinite time how big the throne room should be and what should be placed where.

Tygra had to literally tear his wife off his lap and pull his cloak over his shoulders to cover himself up. "What do you want?" he all but snarled when he came up from behind the tree and faced his brother whose face was buried in pages and pages of plans.

"Where do you want to put your throne? The left or the right?" the lion lifted his head from the papers he had brought. "Maybe we should put yours on the right, since you are literally my right hand man, and maybe put one for Cheetara on the left, since she is head cleric and all that. Do you remember where Jaga used to sit?"

"I agree with whatever you're planning." the tiger tried to dismiss his brother. If Lion-O left off fast enough he can still get to finishing what he started. "You know we can always move the thrones if we ever change our minds."

Cheetara was dusting off herself after her husband knocked her off of him. "Jaga sat on the left side of King Claudus." she replied, as if that would make the lion go away. She tried to fix her ruffled hair and slow her breathing down before she faced her brother-in-law.

Lion-O marked what the couple said on his plans, before flashing a smile at them and walking away. "Thanks! Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Cheetara had to pull the tiger away before he leaped and throttled the king. She whispered in his ear as she dragged him back behind the tree, "Now, where were we?"

It would've been easier too if he could make her invisible too, but unfortunately his ability didn't extend that far. They had tried to do that one time and she got all freaked out about feeling him but not seeing him. That was a particularly less than pleasing experience as she fumbled around trying to entice him and end up making him laugh and cry for all the wrong reasons.

His thoughts wandered off to the present as he arrived at their little abode. It was a fairly simple house with a small garden and a spot for sparring and training. Lion-O had wanted them to live at the palace but he had declined for now. They were at the palace almost every day anyway, so he considered this tiny spot at the outskirts of the main thoroughfare their hideaway from prying eyes. The smell of freshly baked honey bread and grilled meat wafted into his nostrils as he approached. There weren't any other houses for a good distance so he knew it was coming from his.

_Oh no._

_I hope she didn't mess with the oven again._

For all of the perfect female that she was, that was the one thing Cheetara could not do properly.

Make a home cooked meal.

Not that she didn't try, because she did. For one reason or another she couldn't find the right balance and either over or underdid things. She's even singed more than a few arm hairs in the process. That's why he had always gotten her help from the palace whenever he was away. Either that or she stayed at the palace where the chef was a former drill sergeant who knew to keep her away from messing with the meals. That didn't deter her from trying to learn anyhow.

"I'm home."

He had barely gotten a handle on the door when he felt a whoosh of air hit him. He felt the air squeeze out of his lungs as he felt her arms come around his chest, her lips sealing his mouth before he could utter another word. He had rapidly responded to her enthusiastic welcome by returning her kiss with a very thorough invasion of her mouth. His hands came up to her back, embracing her tighter to him, making sure she felt every single inch of him against her. His body had reacted very quickly to his wife's homecoming greeting.

"Eherm."

The sudden clearing of a throat snapped them both back into reality.

"Oh hey, Pumyra." Tygra smiled sheepishly as he released Cheetara who went about bringing his travel gear inside the house.

Thank heavens for his suit of armor. He would otherwise be revealing a little too much to their house guest.

The young puma smiled at the tiger, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Hi." she took off her apron and put it on the back of a chair. On top of the kitchen table was the freshly made food he could smell from outside. It didn't take a genius to figure whose been helping the cheetah prepare a welcome home meal for him. "Well I best be going." she told the couple. "That you're here means Bengali is too."

"Yeah." Tygra agreed. "He's been itching to see you. He left the palace a good half hour before I did."

Pumyra flashed him a knowing smile before turning to the cheetah. "If you need me again, just let me know." she called out to her. Cheetara thanked her and hugged her goodbye before closing the door behind her.

"Do you realize how much I missed you?" Tygra smirked as he pulled his wife towards him. He crushed her mouth with a deep kiss before she could say anything more. His hands rapidly undid her cleric uniform faster than he thinks she could even do.

"Welcome home, babe." she managed to get a word in before he swept her off her feet and headed to their bedroom.

* * *

The food had gotten cold by the time the couple emerged from their room. Tygra was hungry but something else had needed satiating before his stomach. He had gotten most of his fill by the time he marched into the kitchen.

"Pumyra helped you with this?" he asked as he sliced the roasted meat and prepared a plate for each of them. Bengali was in for a treat if this was how well the puma made food.

"A little bit." she replied as she marched into the kitchen. She sat across her husband as he enthusiastically dove into the food. "Is it good?"

"Very." he answered as he licked his lips. He met her gaze with his as he did, "Not half as delectable as what I've had a little while ago, though."

She laughed at his innuendo before starting to eat her food as well. "You are worst pervert on third earth." she joked. "The most insatiable one, too."

He winked at her. "Which is why you married me." he paused before adding, "That I'm an extremely gorgeous, sexy and smart specimen too doesn't hurt."

She laughed even harder before kicking him gently under the table.

They talked about his recent journey as they went through the rest of their meal. Cheetara did mostly the listening part of it as Tygra started ranting about the long, annoying journey. He did like the Siberian cat kingdom as beautiful and technologically advanced as it was. He would've enjoyed it more if it wasn't such a pain to travel there.

"I'll take you next time." he said as she started clearing the table. "Though I think we should have something like a lighter version of the thundertank to take us there." he paused to hug her and plant a kiss on her cheek. "The last thing I want is for my wife to get her behind sore from sitting on a steed that long."

"That would be nice." she smiled back. "We might have to wait on that a bit, though." she said.

"I suppose." he agreed. "How's cleric training?" he asked as he helped her clear the table.

"Well, there's more enthusiasm out there than I accounted for," she said. "It's so hard to say no especially when you see how badly they want to be in. I have to exercise quality control you know."

"Was that why Pumyra was here?" he joked, "Bribing you with food to make her a cleric?"

"Oh stop." She corrected him, "To be sequestered in a nunnery and be away from her Bengali is that last thing she would want." She laughed.

"Can you blame her? Tigers are very irresistible, but you know that already." he snuck his arms around her waist as she stood by the sink cleaning the dishes. He started kissing the back of her neck and gently nibbling. His body temperature began to rise as she felt him press against her.

"Tygra!"

"I can never, ever get enough of you." He growled in her ear as he nibbled there too. He was about to pull her away from the sink when he felt her push him away. Not just a little push, but a big push enough to get him a few feet away. He was about to pounce back, thinking she was playing hard to get when she bent over the sink and started retching.

"Babe, are you okay?" concern crossed the tiger's features as he approached the cheetah. She seemed to have spilled all her guts out with her vomiting. She looked a little pale and the tiger helped her sit down on a nearby chair.

"My kiss can't be that disgusting." He said which elicited a little chuckle from her.

It took a minute or two before she spoke up. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

She had been vomiting the last two weeks and after seeing the palace doctor, she had been anxiously waiting for her husband to come back, more anxiously than she usually gets when he's gone. She was literally bursting at the seams trying to keep the news to herself, but Pumyra seemed to have picked up on her cues after seeing her run to the bathroom for the infinite time as they were in the middle of a baking lesson. Pumyra had traded cooking lessons for sparring to get her battle skills up. They had cultivated a genuine friendship over the last few months. That they were both in relationships with tigers was another bonding point.

"Are you pregnant?"

Her mouth dropped open at the suggestion. "Ummmm…do you think so?"

"Well, you sure are acting like you are." The puma suggested. "You forget I've got some medical training under my belt."

Cheetara paused and touched her stomach thoughtfully, confirming the younger feline's theory.

"I knew it." She happily hugged Cheetara. "Congratulations!"

The cheetara felt a tear fall from her cheek. "Thank you."

Pumyra had excitement written all over her features. "Oh I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed, "Oh, but I'm sure you want him to know first hand, so, your secret is safe with me!" she motioned a cross over her chest, "Thundercats honor!"

Cheetara smiled. "I can't wait to tell him."

"He'll be over the moon! All three of them!"

"I am too."

Pumyra then started rambling on about pregnancy and its quirks and all about baby names the entire time she was there. Cheetara smiled the whole time. She hoped Tygra's reaction would be just as enthusiastic as Pumyra's.

* * *

"You're going to be a dad?"

The tiger swallowed. "Yeah."

"Congratulations!" the panther smacked him on the back. "Although I have to admit, I kind of expected the news a little sooner…knowing you and your erm, reputation." Panthro then let out a bellowing laugh as he patted the tiger on the back.

Tygra laughed too, although he had a hint of nervousness in his. This didn't escape the panther's sharp ears. "You look a little pale there, DADDY." He teased, "I hope that's not how you responded to your wife when she told you."

Far from it, actually. When she nervously let out that she is with child, Tygra exclaimed so loud he was sure the walls of their house were going to cave in. He picked her up, swung her around until she threatened to vomit again and kissed her senseless.

It was only until now, 24 hours later and he was working with Panthro on the thundertank that it all came down on him.

He was going to be a father.

Just like the late King Claudus.

He was going to have a little version of himself or his wife, running around, getting into all sorts of mischief and making him worry his head silly.

For the first time in his life, he had been gripped with a fear like he had never known.

The fear of fatherhood.

It was nothing like facing Mumm-Ra or his army of fully armed henchmen. That one he can handle without batting an eyelash.

This one was more powerful.

He was going to be responsible for a life.

For a little one who was part of him, and part of the woman he loved the most.

That thought scared him more than anything he could even remotely think of.

He had broken out into a cold sweat.

_I'm going to have a child._

This morning Cheetara made him some breakfast before she headed out, she had left him a note that read_, "We love you Daddy." From Cheetara and your little one._

A little Tygra. Or a little Cheetara.

"Can't say I know how you feel, bro." Panthro seemed to have read his thoughts. "Never been in your shoes," he said, "But there are books for those, you know."

"For anxiety?"

"For parenthood."

* * *

The news reached Lion-O faster than lightning.

"We should throw a ball! A party! Something!" he enthusiastically exclaimed when his brother came in at one of their meetings. The lion gave him an overjoyed embrace, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

The tiger annoyingly pushed his brother away. He's gotten so many hugs and handshakes from everyone he passed by the hallway today he was pretty sure he needed another shower. He didn't remember the last time Lion-O gave him a hug like that one. They were probably still children. He did sense the genuine happiness in that gesture and for that he smiled.

"You should be becoming a father too." Tygra told his younger brother.

"Not right now." Lion-O counteracted. "Thundera is priority, and then maybe we'll think about that. Besides, you need a wife to produce children."

"The princess over at Astera seems to like you. She was asking why I didn't bring you along." The tiger teased, "Then there's Willa, and maybe Nayda. You can have a whole harem if you wanted to."

Lion-O smirked, "Only because you're married already, otherwise you know they'd all be hankering for you."

"They can dream all they want." The tiger's statement made Lion-O roll his eyes heavenward. "I'm taken, and its' staying that way."

"So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I'll accept whatever. If it's a girl though, I've got to start building a fortress around my house."

"What for?"

"To keep her away from cats like me."

* * *

Cheetara felt like she was literally glowing since she had let the cat out of the bag. She was in a way petrified that he wasn't going to take the news well and tell her he wasn't ready to become a dad. But his happiness at her pregnancy relieved her greatly. There were other things to worry about of course. She can't be running and bouncing around like she used to during cleric training, as she was afraid of hurting her baby. This was particularly evident one time she had been sparring with one of her new trainees.

Tigris was a huge dark orange tiger, a whole foot taller than Cheetara and at least twice her body weight. He was one of the best cleric recruits Cheetara has had in the last few weeks and showed a lot of promise. He was also an eager beaver, always willing to learn new things so he often volunteered to be her demo cat (that he had a big crush on her probably was the other reason). Today Cheetara was demonstrating how to use speed over size and he was the first one to raise his hand to step up to the plate.

"You know she's married right?" one of the other new clerics whispered to the tiger.

"I know better than to cross Prince Tygra." Tigris winked at his comrade before stepping up. Cheetara motioned him to attack her full force. The young tiger started charging full force towards his teacher.

Cheetara quickly leapt out of the way, landing on the trainee's shoulder while giving him a mild whack across the back with her staff. She jumped to get off of him when he quickly turned about and grabbed the one end of the staff and yanking it from her. Cheetara landed on her feet but her weapon was now in the hands of her student.

"Pretty good." She commented as she disappeared from his view. She had dashed towards the side and made for the other end of the staff he wasn't holding and tried to pull it from his grasp. He was, however, quite strong and held on to the staff for dear life so she couldn't take it from him. She had but a split second opportunity to take it from him and was unable to because of his strength.

Smart kid, she thought, learned from her no doubt. She again disappeared from view and started attacking. He was able to fend off some of her blows by holding her own staff in front of him but for the most part got himself quite clobbered. He wasn't fading fast though, and after a few more blows, Cheetara landed on her two feet, her brows rising in amazement as the young tiger was still standing, out of breath, but still on his two feet. She charged one more time, this time she was able to yank her staff away but he had tripped her and rapidly put her in a bear hug. His huge arms came around her and held on tight.

Cheetara wondered how he was able to get a hold of her as he held on to squeeze the air out her lungs. Did pregnancy make her slower? Tire her easier? Make her less sharp?

_He's going to squish my baby!_

That thought released her maternal instincts and with a defensive feral growl that her students have never heard before, she freed her arms by pulling on Tigris' thumb and rapidly struck his toes with the tip of her staff. That earned a loud howl from the tiger as the cheetah released herself and smashed Tigris with her staff. She beat him up so fast that the tiger didn't know what hit him.

By the time she was done, Tigris fell on his back and had lifted his arm in surrender.

That the clerics were astounded was an understatement. They stood, open-mouthed (though this wasn't quite evident as they had their masks on), wide-eyed in amazement as Tigris lay in a pulped heap on the floor.

"Whoa."

Cheetara was breathing hard, trying to catch one as she saw her student on the floor. He was okay but he did take quite a beating. She suddenly felt all guilty for overdoing it.

"You okay?" she approached the student who was flat as a pancake on the training floor.

The young tiger looked up at her and managed a half smile. "Wow. You're fast."

She was suddenly reminded of another tiger who told her the exact same thing over a decade ago, which made her laugh a little. She reached out her hand to him to help him up. "And that," she told her trainees, "Is how you take down a behemoth."

The future clerics clapped their hands in unison.

* * *

"Did he hurt you? Did he hurt my baby?" Tygra growled as his wife joined him in the throne room with Lion-O. She had just told him about what had transpired earlier in the day.

"Relax." She reassured him, "I probably beat him up enough for the two of us." She shook her head. "Poor thing, he just might quit tomorrow."

"Then he's not fit to be a cleric." The tiger snarled. He wasn't too enthusiastic hearing how the youngster tried to squeeze the life out of his beloved.

Lion-O appeared just at that time and approached them. He put a hand on Cheetara's now slowly growing abdomen, "Hey, how's my niece or nephew coming along?"

The king then felt a slap upside the head, "Hey! I'm the king! You can't smack me around."

"No touching my wife's belly you pervert!"

The cheetah just had to laugh at the one. As she did, she felt gurgling on her stomach and tasted bile on her throat. She made a dash for the commode not too far from the throne room. Her spewing her guts out can be heard all the way down the hallway.

"Poor Cheetara." Lion-O shook his head. "Sure am glad we males don't have to suffer through that." He turned to look at his brother who was nowhere to be seen. "Tygra?"

From across the other hallway, he could hear his brother retching too, almost in unison to the cheetah's.

All he could do was scratch his head in wonder.

_Be afraid. Be very afraid._

* * *

To say that her husband was the most overprotective cat this side of third earth was an understatement. He wouldn't let her go anywhere by herself, not even the bathroom. He would sit and watch her every move, much to her chagrin. Tygra wouldn't let her carry anything so he ended up holding her staff, using it as a deterrent to anyone who even looked like they were going to touch her growing belly. He even watched the food she ate, tasted it first to make sure it wasn't poisoned or going bad. He carried a pregnancy book around, checking everything she did if it was going to be of harm to their unborn.

"Quit it! You're driving me crazy." she had barked at him one time when he finally got on her last nerve.

"I'm just protecting you and our baby!"

"You're overreacting again!"

"Me? Who's the one doing the yelling!"

"Get lost!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

The next thing he knew, she had slammed the door in his face.

From behind it, Tygra could hear her sobbing.

"Babe, crying can't be good for you or our baby." He tried to speak gently through the door.

"Go away!"

The tiger swallowed. He felt his heart sink as he heard her sob louder. She even slammed the door of the bedroom. He finally decided to give her some space and walked away. He didn't want to leave her by herself so he took a side trip to Pumyra's house where he found the young cat knitting a blanket.

"I didn't want to leave her alone but she's kind of upset at me right now." He scratched his head as he sheepishly related this to the puma.

The other cat smiled at him in understanding. "I'll drop by and check on her." She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's hard I know. I've never had kids but I've dealt with enough parents to know."

"So, you think I'm overdoing it?" he asked her tentatively.

She nodded, not exactly the answer he was looking for, but he bit back his tongue before he retorted. "She's having a difficult time now as it is." She said. "The last thing she needs is a mother hen."

Tygra sighed. "I just want what's best for her and our baby."

"I know." Pumyra placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's looking out for the best of your baby too. Just give her a little breathing room okay?"

He was thoughtful for a little bit before speaking again. "Say, you know about pregnancy and all right? With your medical training and all?"

"Most things I do." She said. "What did you want to know?"

The color rose in his cheeks, "Uhm….can we still do…uh, you know…" he paused to look at the puma who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"No, your highness, I don't know."

He turned to scratch an imaginary itch. "You're probably not the right person to ask."

"Try me."

"He wants to know if they can still get dirty." Bengali piped up from nowhere, laughing, causing the other tiger to turn beet red and Pumyra to blush as well.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"I was right though," Bengali winked.

"Erm, you're right, I'm not the right person to ask." Pumyra was still flushed with embarrassment. "Maybe you can ask the palace doctor."

"Yeah I guess." Tygra shot a menacing look at Bengali before heading for the door. "Well, I'm gonna get going." He bid them. "Thanks Pumyra."

"Anytime."

"You," he turned to Bengali, "Will be getting a little extra tomorrow." He referred to their military exercises the following day, to which the white tiger groaned, complaining about the unfairness of it all to which his senior answered him with a grunt.

"You know better than to tick him off." Pumyra teased her beau as she closed the door.

"Can you though?" Bengali turned Tygra's question to his girlfriend.

"I am not answering that."

"I've got to know!"

"Why? Did you get anyone pregnant?"

Bengali turned silent.

"I swear you male cats all think the same!" Pumyra shook her head and went back to her knitting.

* * *

Cheetara stared at herself in the mirror. She felt bad yelling at Tygra earlier for hovering over her like a hen but she had enough of him getting into her hair. She rubbed her pregnant belly, amazed at its increasing size. At one point she had feared she won't be able to carry the thing, given her small frame. She had started to feel the little one move and kick. During one of her doctor visits, he had even let her listen to the baby's heart. Tygra was holding her hand at the time and they had both shed tears of happiness hearing that strong heart beat rapidly. It was a beautiful sign of life.

"So how are you expectant parents getting ready?" the doctor asked as he applied his sonogram on Cheetara's growing belly.

"Nursery's up." Tygra declared proudly. "And I've read all the pregnancy books my busy schedule will allow me to."

The doctor laughed. "You won't feel ready until you're actually there." He paused as he pushed the sonogram harder on Cheetara's abdomen. "And sometimes regardless, you won't feel ready at all."

"So…are we having a boy? A girl?" Cheetara asked excitedly.

"Boys!" the doctor exclaimed.

Both cats blinked.

"You mean a boy?" Tygra spoke up first.

"Boys." The doctor repeated. "You're having twins."

Cheetara gasped.

Tygra grew pale.

He was going to have two children, at once.

"Is he going to be okay?" the palace doctor asked as the tiger seemed to be in a trance.

"He will be soon." Cheetara smiled at the physician as she dragged her husband out of the clinic. "Thank you, doctor!"

"I'll see you in a few weeks." He called out to her before waving goodbye.

_At least I don't have to build a fortress around my house_, he thought as they marched out the clinic.

Two boys.

Two rambunctious, crazy, out of control boys.

It would be like having him and Lion-O come out at the same time.

Tygra couldn't help but remember his own childhood. The fist fights, the tugs-of-war over the last cookie, rolling in the mud until their governess dragged them out of it, the battle to see who gets to sit on Claudus' lap or who gets read their favorite bedtime story first. This time it was going to be two boys of the same age, not a smaller one and a bigger one.

Tygra felt he's going to need his own visit to the doctor, he thinks he needed anxiety medication.

To be continued…

* * *

_Author notes:_

_You may have noticed complete OOC-ness over here, lol. That was intentional. I'm just trying to break the seriousness of it all :-D._

_Where is episode 14 anyway dang it! I want my episode 14!_

_Anyway, read and review please, if you will. And if you have any suggestions/ideas, please feel free to message me. Flames will be considered or blissfully ignored, depending how well they are worded, lol._


	2. Chapter 2

Dad Becomes Him

By Fuuko no Miko

Part 2

_2/19/12_

_Author Notes:_

_I'm juggling two fics on my computer, and another two in my head. Not the most fun since the ideas are trying to outdo each other in the limited capacity of my cerebrum, lol. But anyway, here's part 2. I hope to get unstuck in writer-block world and get things done sooner. I should really stop looking at fanart at Deviant Art because all it does is throw more ideas in my head. Bad! Bad! Bad!_

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my material. Like I've said, feel free to throw ideas my way. Suggestions and comments are more than welcome…as for flames, well, I'm okay with that too. It depends on how you write it. I don't bite. Biting is for provoked animals. :-D_

_I own absolutely nothing of Thundercats, its fandom, etcetera etcetera. I make no money out of writing this and some supporting characters are originally mine. If you use them in your fanfics, I would appreciate a holler _ _._

_MAJOR OOC and fluffiness alert! This fic doesn't take itself too seriously and I hope you won't either.  
_

_Here goes…._

* * *

"How about Claudus II and Claudus III?"

"Tytara and Cheegra!"

"Tygra Jr and Cheetara Jr?"

"They're both boys dingbat."

Tygra smacked his forehead. He had gathered his lower-ranking generals for a strategy meeting today and they ended up talking about names for his future twins. The news apparently spreads like the plague around the castle and Tygra realized he was never going to hear the end of it even after the kids were born.

"I say Lionel and Lionardo." His younger brother chimed in as he made his way into the room followed by Panthro.

"You do know they're not going to look anything like you so I don't know how appropriate those names are going to be." Tygra remarked and just about elbowed his brother when the king flashed him a "You never know" look.

"I wonder who they're going to look like." One other older officer spoke up. "Are they going to be like, tigers with spots?"

"Or cheetahs with stripes."

"An orange cheetah and a yellow tiger maybe?"

"They could both be tigers or both cheetahs."

Tygra buried his face in his hands as his officers debated incessantly. At this point they were never going to be done with this meeting.

* * *

Cheetara was on the other side of the palace in one of the banquet halls. Pumyra had been sweet enough to throw her a baby shower. It was attended by all the ladies of the court and some other royals from neighboring kingdoms. She wondered if any of the women had flings with her husband years ago because some of them were shooting her a look that would kill her on the spot if they could.

Pumyra noticed that too.

"I have a feeling some of these ladies were errr…Tygra's former girlfriends." The puma whispered when she noted that some of them weren't exactly sincere and friendly.

"Why did you invite them then?" Cheetara whispered under a pseudo-smile she tried to flash to everyone in attendance.

"I didn't."

"Cheetara!" a familiar voice made the cheetah turn about. She recognized the sisters Willa and Nayda of the Amazon kingdom. It was a relief to see their friendly faces as they were great allies of the Thundercats. She welcomed the sisters with genuine hugs.

"You look like a flower in bloom!" Willa kissed her on the cheek as she presented Cheetara with a brightly wrapped package.

"I bet your boys will be future heartbreakers!" Nayda exclaimed, "But we can teach them a thing or two if you send them to our village." The amazon laughed heartily when Cheetara's eyes widened like saucers. "I'm talking about fighting." She laughed harder.

Cheetara laughed out loud. The amazon sisters were always fun to have around. She opened their present to reveal a pair of hand carved wooden swords.

"We made those ourselves." Willa mentioned proudly. "Never too early to teach the kids how to defend themselves you know."

The amazons giggled as Cheetara proceeded to open more presents and chat to the friendlier guests that were there.

"What ever did Tygra see in her? I'm so much prettier than she is." One gate crasher lamented.

"I heard she's quite the tigress in bed."

"She's a cheetah, duh."

"I didn't mean literally, cripes. No wonder Tygra didn't want you."

* * *

Things have lightened up in Tygra and Cheetara's abode. Tygra learned to not stalk his wife everywhere and Cheetara didn't snap at him as much when he did. Her belly had been growing quite fast and the little ones were moving quite rambunctiously already. Cheetara knew they were already going to be a handful even before they came out. Her taste in food had greatly altered as her pregnancy progressed. She couldn't tolerate things she used to love and developed a fondness for things she used to loathe. It was the strangest thing. Her mood swings were just as volatile and extreme. The doctor had said it was mostly from her hormonal surges. The fact that she was having twins doubled the changes.

"How's my gorgeous wife doing?" Tygra greeted her with a kiss one time he came home from a construction project in one wing of the palace.

"Frisky." She replied as she returned his kiss with an invasion of his open mouth. She playfully pushed him against the couch and disrobed. Under her velvet robe was a night gown that outlined her fuller figure. Tygra smiled as she turned on her femme fatale look, a hungry look in her eyes. His gaze couldn't help but move to where she carried the product of their love.

She stopped.

"What?"

"Do I look fat?"

Tygra's jaw fell open. "What?"

She looked at her pregnancy. "I'm huge."

"Babe!" Tygra scratched his confused head. "You're pregnant."

"I know that."

"You're beautiful, babe." He stood up and embraced her, giving her a kiss on the neck. "You're as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you, if not more so."

"You think so?" she turned to him, eyes misting. "You don't think I look like a whale?"

Tygra tried not to burst out laughing. "Of course not, my love." He turned her about and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now didn't you tell me a minute ago you were frisky?" he started kissing the side of her neck.

She turned so he could access more of her skin. She ran her hands through his hair, savoring the feel of his lips on her fur.

"What if I don't lose the baby weight?"

Tygra stopped in the middle of pulling her nightgown off. "What do you mean?"

She faced him, a genuine look of concern in her features. "What if I stay looking like this forever even after the babies are out? Like a bean bag?"

Tears rapidly started streaming down her face.

The tiger stood there mouth agape. He wasn't sure what to respond to her with. He's seen his share of felines who were never the same after they had children, some of them worse than others. "Babe," he began as he ran his claws through her soft, silken hair, his other hand wiping the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. "I love you and always will, even if you looked like two or three bean bags, okay? You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, always. That's the vow I took when we got married."

She sniffed. "You're not going to ditch me for a trophy wife? Because I've heard stories of…"

She was silenced by his mouth covering hers. Tygra bent down to scoop her into his arms. He paused a second or two to lift her, as she was getting quite heavy. He stumbled as he tried to fit both of them through the bedroom door. He tried not to wince as he felt something snap in his back as he lowered her a little too fast on their marital bed. He grimaced, hoping she didn't notice that. He took his time undressing to let his back recover a little. He then prowled on the bed to her beckoning finger.

By Thundera he hoped he won't start hurting tomorrow. He didn't want to have to explain to his troops why he's bent over like a bamboo tree that got knocked by a tornado.

* * *

"How's fatherhood treating you?" Lion-O asked as he and his older brother engaged in a friendly sparring session in the palace courtyard. It was an exercise they had started since the kingdom slowly got rebuilt. There weren't any real enemies to practice on so they tested their skills on each other. It was also a way to vent their frustrations on one another, especially when they're butting heads on certain issues.

"They're not out of the womb yet." Tygra snarkily replied to his brother as he blocked a strike. "One my generals told me they're scarier when they come out than when they're in there."

Lion-O narrowly missed a swing from his brother as he ducked. "When's Cheetara due anyway?"

"A few more weeks." Tygra replied as he took to the air and disappeared with a crack of his whip. "Although the doctor says with twins they usually come in a little earlier."

"Hey, no turning invisible!" Lion-O winced as he felt a sting of Tygra's whip on his back.

"There's no rule in the books that say I can't." his brother's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

Lion-O straightened up and put his hands on his hips. "Why Daddy Tygra, is that what you're going to teach your sons? If it's not in the book you can get away with it?"

"Oh shut up." Tygra reappeared two feet away from his brother. "Don't use that daddy card on me." He paused to walk over to a table where cold drinks were sitting. He took a gulp of some chilled wine. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

Lion-O took this as a way to take a break. They've been sparring for over an hour now. He took his own goblet of wine and sipped. "What are you so petrified about?"

Tygra shot his brother an incredulous look as he took a seat and wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel. "Everything."

Lion-O took the chair across his older brother. He put a hand under his chin as a cue he was willing to listen.

The tiger sighed. "You know me, Lion-O. I'm pretty fearless."

"Tell me about it." The lion smirked. "I've spent my entire life around you."

Tygra ignored the smart aleck remark. "I'm not afraid of facing enemies head on. I know myself. I know my limitations and my strengths. Military school, Father's guidance, real life battles prepared me for that. But this…this fatherhood." He paused to look at his brother. "Nothing is preparing me for this."

Lion-O raised a brow. "What about all those parenthood books you pour over day in and day out? I swear you've read every one of them in the library."

The tiger threw his hands in the air helplessly. "I know but they keep reiterating that every child is different and that their needs vary. And I've got two of them coming out at the same time! It doesn't even let me just practice on one first!"

"That's what you get for being a horndog." Lion-O laughed out loud. "I told you to take it easy on Cheetara. That's your bad."

"This isn't funny Lion-O." Tygra snapped. The hapless look on his face was extremely uncharacteristic that Lion-O wondered if this is a part of his brother that he's never seen. "I don't want to be a failure."

The lion put a hand on the tiger's shoulder. "Why do you feel like you've lost the battle already? It hasn't even started."

Tygra looked up at his brother. For once he thought his little brother made sense.

"Take it one day at a time." He advised the tiger. "And quit trying to be such a damn perfectionist, you're not in a contest." He paused to look in his brother's eyes. "They're your boys, take control when you can, realize when you can't and adjust. You and Cheetara are in this together. She's a very smart woman and she knows when to rein you in. I'm sure she'll let you know when you're being irrational and vice versa. That's why you're together, you complement each other."

"Make it a journey. You know you're not alone in this. You've got Cheetara, me, Panthro, the Wilys. You've got a whole kingdom behind you, cheering you on and supporting you. You know all you need to do is ask for words of wisdom when you feel stuck." The lion added. "I'm sure Gato alone is a perfect person to ask for advice." He referred to one of the palace's logistics officer. "How many children does he have? Seven?"

The tiger took a deep breath and turned to the king, seemingly seeing him in a new light. "You know, that's the smartest thing that ever came out of you, Lion-O." he smiled genuinely at his brother. A look of relief appeared in his face.

"I've learned from the best." Lion-O cast a glance at the statue of King Claudus in the middle of the courtyard. Tygra saw where he was looking at and agreed. "If we become half the man father was, we'd both make great dads. You can see the proof." The lion beamed, to which the tiger laughed.

"I'd hug you right now, but you're all sweaty." the tiger stood up and picked up his whip. "Another round?"

The king took him up on that offer and chuckled. "Like you don't sweat, you're worse than me."

"Yeah but at least I look studly when I do."

The two monarchs could be heard having a good laugh as they started sparring again.

* * *

Tygra didn't find his wife at home when he returned from the sparring session with Lion-O. He went into a panic, thinking she might have had gone into labor and made a mad dash to the Infirmary. When he got there Pumyra informed him promptly that Cheetara had gone to the House of Clerics to talk to the associate who took her place while she is unable to continue with her duties. Tygra let out a whoosh of air when he learned so. He marched on wearily to the Clerics' abode. He was having a really long day today.

He found his wife sitting on a chair looking pale and sweaty, her feet laid atop the lap of a cleric on his knees which he recognized as Tigris. The prince just about blew a fuse as he marched towards the duo, the smoke visible from his ears.

"And just what do you think you're doing to my wife?" Tygra just about barked at the younger cleric as he appeared to have his hands on Cheetara's feet. It looked like he was in the middle of massaging them. The tiger knew that the younger cleric had a crush on his spouse.

Tigris almost dropped Cheetara's feet like they were burning coals. "Good day your highness!" he stammered. "I-I-I…"

"He's just helping me put my shoes back on, babe." Cheetara shot her husband a death glare. She pointed to her overgrown abdomen. "I can't see my feet, much less put my shoes back on." she tried to sit up straight. "I was bent over out of breath when Tigris here found me."

"I'll put your shoes back on." He announced, still staring daggers at the younger tiger who made off hastily after he was dismissed. Tygra bent down on his knee, wincing as his back still hurt from trying to pick up his wife a few weeks ago. He made sure he was looking down so she didn't see his expression.

Tygra massaged his wife's swollen feet as he slowly put her shoes back on. His hands started moving up her leg, massaging them as well.

Cheetara leaned back, closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her husband's strong hands on her feet. She's been up and about all day and her legs felt like lead. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his lips took the place of his fingers on her aching calves.

"Tygra!"

"I've missed you babe." He murmured as he kissed her puffy knees. "I haven't seen you all day."

_We haven't made love all week either_, he added in his head.

"Not in here!" Cheetara looked around the cleric sparring room where they were sitting in. Luckily it was supper time and everyone was likely at the mess hall.

"Why not?" he had moved his lips to the junction of her neck and shoulders, planting kisses on them. "Not like we haven't done it here before."

"That was when the building was under construction!" she tried to push him away unsuccessfully.

"I love you…my sexy wife…" the tiger whispered as he licked her ear. He continued on to her nape and swept her hair aside. He inhaled her scent that reminded him of the Thunderan gardens in the throes of spring.

"I love you too babe but we can't be doing this…" she protested quite breathlessly that he wasn't convinced she meant it.

He pulled her up and embraced her, pressing his lips to hers and running his hands gently behind her back, soothing the lower part of it which he knew ached from her carrying their babies. He had never once heard her complain about being with child. She was always beaming proudly whenever she waddled down the streets of Thundera, smiling at the well wishers and even at his exes that weren't too happy about her bearing his children. She may have had their weirdest taste in food (which he had to put up with since she did most of the cooking at home) and the silliest notions that she looked like lump of unkneaded dough, but in his eyes she was the most wonderful and beautiful pregnant cat he had ever laid eyes upon.

He couldn't be any happier.

He felt her arms go around him, though limited it was since her pregnant belly was in the way. She pressed on his back, hard, sinking her claws into the muscles of his mid-back. For a moment there he thought she was getting carried away in their making out but then she dug in them so hard he thought he was going to bleed. It was then that he pulled away and noticed her grimacing.

"Babe, are you okay?" he then noticed she was clutching on her abdomen.

"It hurts." She winced as she bent over and sat back down the chair. This lasted for about a minute and then she took a deep breath. "I think I'm having contractions."

The word "contractions" sent Tygra running into the infirmary and dragging Pumyra with him. She stayed with the cheetah while the tiger made off to the palace to get the doctor.

* * *

An hour later they were in the labor room. Cheetara had been hooked to the baby monitor and Tygra sat by her bedside with worry plastered all over his features.

"It looks like she is just in the early stages of labor." The doctor read the tracings that came from the machine. "We can keep watch. It may take a while since it's your first pregnancy."

"Are my boys going to be okay?" Cheetara asked, she knew she wasn't due for another two to three weeks.

"We expect labor to come in earlier when you have more than one baby at a time." The physician explained to her and Tygra. "But they've just about reached maturity, so they should be okay."

Tygra reached out to rub his wife's forehead. He felt his heart squeeze when she would wince during a contraction. He wished he could take her pain away and make it his. He hated seeing her like that.

"Would you like me to watch her while you get her some supplies from home?" Pumyra asked. Tygra nodded. He's had a delivery bag prepared for over a month now. Cheetara thought he was overreacting again but he always would remind her it was never too soon.

He gave her a brief kiss on the lips and murmured in her ear before he took leave. Pumyra sat by her friend as the cheetah's spouse took off.

* * *

Lion-O grumbled when he felt someone trying to rouse him from his wonderful little dream. He swatted the hand on his shoulder and was reciprocated with a smack upside the head.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" he barked as he tried to sit up. "No one smacks the King of Thundera."

"You might be king but I'm still older." The tiger's all-too familiar snappy remark made the lion pull off his sleeping mask. He squinted as all the lights in his bedroom were on full blast. He rubbed his eyes and faintly registered his brother in front of him, his face plastered with an unfamiliar expression of anxiety.

"What's wrong?" the lion snapped awake. "Is Cheetara okay?"

"She's in labor." He replied.

"Well what in Thundera's name are you doing here then?" Lion-O yawned. "You should be at your wife's side."

Tygra appeared to hesitate before speaking up. "I am headed there right now…but I…" he paused for a while before continuing. "I think I could use a…another male in there with me."

The lion smiled inwardly. He found it flattering that his older brother was asking for his support, indirectly though it may be. He threw the covers aside and hurriedly got dressed.

* * *

Cheetara was sleeping on her side when Tygra and Lion-O got there. The contractions were becoming more frequent now and slowly getting stronger, the indication mostly the pained expression on Cheetara's face. The doctor had given her a mild painkiller and sedative so she could rest somewhat.

"At the rate she's going, she's going to deliver sooner than I though." The doctor said as he reviewed more of the baby tracings. "Looks like your boys are quite feisty already."

Tygra felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement. He couldn't wait to hold his little boys, hug them, kiss them, tell them how much he loved them and their mother. But he also feared for his beloved wife. He didn't want her to suffer any of the complications that he's read about birthing. He held her hand, caressing it and giving it a squeeze to let her know he was there.

Lion-O stood in the background, elated for his brother, worried for Cheetara and a little bit envious for himself. He's always yearned to have someone of his own as well. Someone to kiss goodnight, wake up next to in the morning and have little lion cubs with. Alas, he hasn't had the luck yet of finding a compatible mate. He's had his share of relationships over the last few years but none of them panned out to anything. He remains optimistic however, that someday his soulmate will come.

The lion king's gaze shifted to Pumyra. Too bad she was taken.

* * *

Tygra passed the time alternating between the waiting room and the labor room. He paced constantly to which his little brother for once told him to chill out. The king had the royal chef deliver food for them since Tygra hasn't had anything to eat for a while, as well as some wine to soothe his nerves. Lion-O felt like the more mature of them at the moment after stopping the tiger from downing the whole wine container in one swig, reminding him that he wasn't going to be of any use to his wife if he was slobbering drunk.

Lion-O has never seen his brother this nervous.

Then again, Tygra's never had children before.

None that he knew of anyway.

"Are you ready?" The doctor poked his head out many unsettling hours later. Tygra visibly swallowed and followed him to the delivery room. Lion-O was not far behind.

Cheetara was all set up on the delivery table. Tygra went to his wife's side as she was visibly in pain, profusely covered in sweat. He held her hand. He thought she was going to crush the life out of him when she had a contraction and squeezed his hand. He tried not to show it though, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you ready, Mommy to be?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and bit her lip as another contraction made her squirm.

"Nurses ready please." The doctor called out to which Pumyra and another nurse took their places next to the doctor. "Okay Cheetara, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and push, okay?"

"Yes…" the cheetah agreed. She took a deep breath as the doctor cued her and started pushing.

Minutes passed. The cheetah gritted her teeth and pushed. She paused, took a deep breath and pushed some more. The whole room was silent other than Cheetara's efforts to get the baby out.

A cry broke the deafening quiet of the room.

Tygra froze.

Lion-O's ears perked.

The doctor pulled, tugged, and lifted a small ball of fur that mewled before breaking into an ear piercing screech. Pumyra handed Tygra scissors to cut the baby's cord which he did although he still appeared to be in a trance. The puma wrapped the screaming cub in a blanket before handing him to his awed father.

The little squirt had Tygra's coloring and stripes on his head but had his mother's spots on his arms and legs. Tygra felt a tear fall down his cheek.

He hadn't held on to the first boy for long when he got handed a second scissor to cut the cord on the second cub that came out. This one had his mother's color and hints of stripes on his extremities. He was slightly smaller but cried just as loudly as the first. Tygra held on to his boys, not minding the tears of happiness that started streaming down his face. He moved to where his wife's head was and brought the cubs to her.

"Look at our sons, Mommy." He whispered to the exhausted cheetah. Her weary eyes opened, tearing up as she saw the two squealing balls of fur wrapped in the warm blankets. She tried to sit up a little and took them in her arms.

"They're beautiful." She spoke hoarsely as she put her cheek against each of them, feeling this warmth against her fur. They settled down as she cradled them in one arm each and kissed them. Tygra planted one on each of their furry heads and then on his spouse's tear-stained cheeks.

"I love you babe." He put an arm around her tired shoulders and held her against him.

"I love you too, babe." She leaned against his strong chest, finding comfort in them.

Lion-O came over once the doctor had finished with delivering the after-birth and cleaning everything up. His brother placed his little nephews in his arms. He smiled at them, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. One of them grabbed on to his hair and tugged. "This one's going to be trouble." Lion-O laughed as the cub held on to the strand for dear life. "You guys are going to have your hands full."

"That's what Uncle Lion-O is for." Cheetara smiled. "Take them off my hands when they're being little buttheads."

"Do you have names for them yet?" Lion-O nuzzled the orange one. It playfully scratched the tip of his nose.

"This one shall be Kastor." Tygra rubbed the fuzzy head of the one who looked like him. "And this one will be Pollux." He referred to the younger of the two.

"Strong names." Lion-O smiled. He raised a brow at his brother. "Are you sure you don't want to call him Lion-O the second?"

"Save that for your own children." The tiger laughed.

"Tygra-O?"

"Panthrocleus."

"Linus!"

Tygra blissfully ignored everyone surrounding him as they threw in more name suggestions, choosing to focus on the sleepy little cubs in his and his wife's arms. He kissed his wife lovingly and took the baby from her. Her eyelids were getting heavy and he decided to let her get some rest.

* * *

"How come he gets the bigger sword?"

"Coz I'm the better swordsman!"

"Says who? You never beat me."

"That's coz you cheat!"

"The swords are the same size!" Tygra barked out finally after having to hear this argument for the infinite time. He exasperatedly rubbed his forehead that was beginning to throb. These were the days he wished the boys were still babies. They may have cried and screamed but typically giving them a toy or food kept them quiet.

They're both five now. Loud, hyperactive and perpetually arguing, he thought they were worse than him and Lion-O when they were young.

Not that he didn't love his boys, Gods knew that he would lay his life over for them many times over. There are just some days he wished he could turn off their bickering for a little peace and quiet.

He wondered if it was time to send them to the palace again. Lion-O didn't seem to mind their company. But then again Lion-O also has an army of ladies of the court who wouldn't mind looking after the boys from time to time. Tygra didn't have that luxury. He wanted to raise his boys first hand and not have to deal with a live-in nanny.

When Tygra opened his eyes, the twins were in front of him, their shoulders down, their faces repentant, their saucer-like eyes misty.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I'm sorry too."

"We don't want to you to get mad."

"Please don't give us away to Mumm-Ra."

Tygra tried not to laugh at their logic. The thought of giving them to Mumm-Ra was something Panthro had threatened them with one time they messed around with the Thundertank. It apparently had worked, he just never remembered to use it.

The tiger opened his arms to which the duo ran into. He gave them a big squeeze, murmuring in their pointy ears. "Of course Daddy won't give you boys to Mumm-Ra, Daddy loves you both very, very much." He reassured them, banishing the tears that threatened to run down their sweet little faces. "Daddy just wishes you would love each other more instead of fighting all the time."

It was this sight that greeted Cheetara when she walked into the backyard. She felt her heart tug seeing the males in her life in a big, loving hug, particularly the twins. There was a never a day when they don't try to outdo each other, always competing for attention. They certainly reminded her of two competing brothers many years ago, just a little bit worse.

"Thank the Gods you're home." Tygra breathed a sigh of relief as the two boys disengaged and started running around the yard with their wooden swords. "For a minute there I was this close to giving them away to the first person who passes by the street."

Cheetara laughed as she planted a kiss on her husband's cheek. She had been gone for the last week to help train future clerics in Astera. Luckily Panthro had designed a vehicle light and fast enough to get to the mountainous kingdom without much trouble. This enabled the cheetah to come home sooner than the three weeks it usually took to get there and back by steed.

"I know what you mean." she smiled as she took a seat next to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her. Back in the day, he would've greeted her enthusiastically before she even reached the gate and carried her off to their bedroom. These days its a little trickier with the boys growing up. They can't just randomly disappear for a few hours without one or both of the kids trying to find them. Luckily they haven't mastered the trick of invisibility yet, and that was one lesson Tygra was hoping to postpone as long as he possibly could.

"I missed you babe." Tygra kissed her longingly.

"I missed you too." the cheetah responded, returning his kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

"Eeeewwwww."

The tiger pulled away from his wife to chase the two boys who had the most disgusted expression on their faces. She laughed as he caught both of them, taking them up in his arms and swinging them in the air. Much as she knew he complained about their shenanigans, the cheetah knew how much her better half loved their little monsters.

She wondered how he was going to react when she tells him that they're going to have a third one.

The End

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_I tried to be as technically correct with the birthing process as much as I could. Though I figured you guys won't mind so much, and they are part cats of course. Their physiology is one way or another a little different than ours will be._

_I had fun writing this insane little fix. I know most of the characters are extremely OOC and bordered on the ridiculous, but that was intentional. ThunderCats is quite serious and I think this would be a nice break for us loyal followers._

_Some scenes in here are a nod to some of my favorite movies. The tiger getting in trouble for "massaging another man's wife's feet" is a nod to Marcellus Wallace in Pulp Fiction. The names Kastor and Pollux, although derived from the signs of the Zodiac (Gemini) were inspired by the movie "Face/Off" where the villainous brothers have the same name._

_There is also a nod to the fic "The Better Cat" by lyn452 which is also one of my favorite stories. Check it out if you haven't yet!_

_You might wonder why Tygra has "Exes" in this fic when Thundera got wiped out. These exes of his were from another kingdom that wasn't leveled by the lizards.  
_

_My thanks again to Bronwynn for throwing this idea at me!_

_And if you have requests or ideas, please let me know. I appreciate your feedback! Read and review if you will and thank you!_


End file.
